1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information projecting apparatus storing therein a plurality of cartridges each containing an information recording medium such as a microfiche or roll film therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The apparatus of this type is comprised of a cartridge interchanging device for selecting a desired cartridge from a storing portion storing therein a plurality of film cartridges each containing a microfiche or roll film therein and conveying this cartridge to a projecting portion, and a film retrieving and projecting device for automatically feeding out a film from the selected cartridge, retrieving a desired image and stopping the film at a predetermined projecting position, and projects the retrieved image of the film onto the screen of the projecting portion or projects said retrieved image onto a photosensitive member, thereby obtaining a copy.
In the film projecting apparatus of this type, the microfilm of the selected cartridge is utilized in the projecting portion, whereafter the film is rewound into the cartridge, and this cartridge is returned to its original place in the storing portion, and then a new cartridge to be used next time is selected and conveyed to the projecting portion. Therefore, much time is required before the new cartridge becomes utilizable, and the apparatus cannot be utilized during the return of the used cartridge and during the selection and conveyance of the new cartridge, and this has led to a disadvantage of low working efficiency.
Also, generally in the film projecting apparatus, a film feeding path is disposed at a location which can be seen from outside or a location into which ambient dust or the like is liable to enter and therefore, dust or the like is liable to adhere to a film feeding mechanism and a film guide member disposed along the feeding path. When such dust or the like adheres to the image portion of the film, it is enlargedly projected onto the screen or the photosensitive member by a projection lens, and this has led to a problem that the projected image on the screen cannot be read rightly or a copy image of low quality is made or the film is injured.
Also, the cartridge interchanging device is provided with a cartridge storing portion storing a number of cartridges therein, a cartridge conveying member for taking out a designated particular cartridge from the storing portion, conveying and charging the particular cartridge into the cartridge charging portion of the projecting apparatus and returning it to the storing portion, and an apparatus operation control circuit portion including necessary cartridge designating means.
Now, in the conventional cartridge interchanging device, when the cartridge conveying member is to be moved up and down, a wire or rope connecting the cartridge conveying member to a motor is driven to thereby move the cartridge conveying member up and down, and this has led to a problem that the cartridge conveying member may fall and the damaged when the main switch is opened or the wire breaks during the upward and downward movement of the cartridge conveying member.